No Rest For The Wicked
by Wowzersduh
Summary: AU/Futuristic? No good deed goes unpunished, Damon learns the hard way after 2 years away from the people he loves. Things have changed, situations are different, and no one's the same. He and Bonnie were drawn together under extenuating circumstances the 1st time around and never got their '"happily ever after." Will they get it now? *I DO NOT OWN IMAGE*
1. Night Crawlers

***I own nothing. If I owned the show it wouldn't be such a travesty I promise.***

**A/N: At work and found this on my SkyDrive; I really should be updating OBD I know, bad me. This was actually used in one of my other stories in the TSLOTAT section, but after reading it I could definitely see it for Bamon so I twerked it and voila. Don't know if I want to add more or not I'll leave that up to you guys. Excuse my boo boos hope you enjoy, its sweet Bamon fluff ;)**

**"Night Crawlers"**

She floated onto the bed quiet as a church mouse, careful not to wake the sleeping man that occupied the king sized bed. Damon stirred slightly at the movement on the mattress; icicle eyes peeled open just as the body snuggled against his chest.

A tired yawn escaped his mouth as he laid eyes on the disturbance in his bed. A grin donning his pale lips at the lovely sight before him; after such trying days of saving the world and such, it was good to come home to such a picturesque doll.

Her green eyes snapped shut attempting to pretend she'd been in the bed all along as she sensed his state of awareness. Damon let out a low chuckle at her shenanigans. He was definitely rubbing off on the girl next to him; her manipulation skills were on point. Shaking his head he sighed; the deep bond they harvested in such a short amount of time never ceased to amaze him. Then again blood bonds were the strongest of links and it made him feel good to know it was his blood flowing through her veins.

"Okay we'll pretend you've been here all night." Damon whispered foiling his love into his arms; releasing ink black hair from the cuff of a hair bow, he watched the waterfall of tresses tumble down framing her face.

A smile twitched on her lips exposing that crooked grin that made his dead heart beat with every curve. He cradled her against his chest and hummed the little tune she favored kissing her freckled nose. This had grown to be their routine for the past few weeks he'd been back.

"Damon." A stern voice said softly from the door.

"Uh oh." Damon chortled to the young girl against him. "Busted." She squeezed her eyes tighter in effort to fool Bonnie.

Bonnie stood perched against the doorway of their bedroom hands on her tiny hips, lips pressed into a thin line, but amusement threatening to shine in her sage eyes. Continuing on in her ruse she tapped her foot on the hardwood floor.

"We talked about this." she whispered trying not wake up their company. "She has to get used to sleeping in her own bed. You agreed remember." She turned her head before he could see the grin on her lips.

Damon sat up with his prize still clung to his chest his mouth turned down into a frown. He had been bamboozled into an agreement during sex-to him anything said was null and void. Hell he would have agreed to world domination the way she was riding him like Sea-biscuit. He changed his thought process at the strumming in his loins.

He hitched a dark brow in the air. "Now Judgy if I remember correctly, that agreement didn't come about fairly; and she doesn't like it in there." he pouted.

She really didn't and was it so bad that after everything he missed he wanted to spend every waking moment with the animated child before him? Besides every moment she spent with him was a moment she was away from Saint Stefan. His eyes darkened at the thought of his brother; he hated that Stella knew Stefan better; loved him more. Was it irrational to be mad at his brother? Yes. Did he care? No. Bonnie belonged to him; Stella belonged to him and the sooner Stefan understood that the better things would be.

Bonnie walked further into the room closer to her whining fiancé for all of 5 days. She undressed quickly wanting nothing more than to take a long, hot shower; but she was just too tired. Having night classes sucked ass and next semester she wouldn't wait so long to register; she hoped. Living in Mystic Falls _and _taking care of a toddler was not a job for the weak. All she wanted was to come home and get a peaceful night sleep; a sleep she wouldn't get with her wild child in the bed also. Pulling on a pair of Damon's boxers and a tank top she faced him.

"Damon she isn't even sleep." She accused making her way back to the bed.

"Looks like mommy doesn't like sharing." he whispered in his daughters' ear.

She scoffed her eyes widening slightly, "don't say bad things about me to her." she huffed lifting the blankets.

He laughed and sank back into the covers sliding her snuggly between him and Bonnie. The nights when she was nestled safely in between them were the nights where he got the best sleep. It didn't matter that Stefan was down the hall; knowing both his girls were within arm's reach was the only thing that calmed his burgeoning paranoia.

"Seriously D, if you keep letting her sleep in here she's never gonna learn to use her own bed." Bonnie reasoned resting her head in her hand to face him.

The vampire gave an exasperated sigh and glanced back to his bundle of joy. "How can you say no to this face." he argued rubbing his nose against Stella's.

The girl exploded in a fit of giggles he couldn't help, but join in on. She had the same infectiousness laugh as her mother; and if Bonnie was his weakness then Stella was his downfall. Just to think he'd missed all these little moments with his daughter tugged at his heart strings. He cleared his throat beckoning the thoughts away. He was here now and that's all that mattered, right? The bitterness rising left a sour taste in his mouth; as much as he wanted to move on something was holding him back. Something along the lines of resentment. His musings were thankfully interrupted by the weary voice of his little witch.

"The same way you did when Tina wanted to sleep with _me_." she glared knowingly.

He snorted thinking about the little gift from Caroline. "Tina's a mangy mutt." he said moving the hair from his little girl's eyes. "And she's our little miracle."

Bonnie smiled as she twirled a lock around her finger. "I know." she said softly staring at her first born her _only _born.

She was a miracle indeed and she would love Damon forever for blessing her with such a gift. Even though there was a time where she didn't quite see it that way; and for that she'd always be grateful to Stefan as well. In her darkest hours he had been there every step of the way; putting her and Stella above everything and every_one. _She would never forget that.

"And to answer your question." Damon's voice drifted into her ears. "I have a problem saying no to pretty girls with green eyes." he winked.

Bonnie tapped his arm before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "And what about the days when those pretty green eyes are blue?" she asked innocently on their daughter's mood ring orbs.

He shrugged unfazed. "We both know how hard it is for me to deny myself."

He bent in for another kiss but Bonnie leaned back. "Well good thing I'm here to do it for you." She smiled looking at the two people who held her heart. She felt her nose beginning to tickle; moments like this always made her emotional especially after everything they've gone through. Everything they continued to go through. Out of the three weeks in which Damon had reappeared this night felt the most normal. There wasn't any underlying tension or awkwardness that usually surrounded them when they weren't busy ripping each other's clothes off; the only thing prevailant in this room was love. Looking into his smiling orbs as he tickled their child she could tell that he felt the same. She only wondered how long it would last before...

"Mama." a little voice squeaked out.

"Yes baby." Bonnie answered turning her gaze to her almost 2 year old daughter.

"Love you." her green eyes shined.

She glanced at Damon who now held a chasseur cat grin of victory. "Love you too, honey."

He could see the faltering in her eyes and when the words "just one more night," rolled off her tongue he heard the indecision in her voice. Team Damon 1 point, Team Bonnie zip.

"Of course Bon-Bon." he smirked as he watched her scoot over to give their daughter more room.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "And I really hope it's your face she slaps tonight."

His smirk grew wider, his body moving further away from the twosome. "Good thing we went for the king sized."

His joke was met with firm eyes it was just like him to do the exact opposite of everything she said. She'd scream no cookies and the next thing she'd see would be Damon and Stella eating Oreo's. She'd say apple juice and water; he'd give soda and pop. A smile crept across her succulent lips. She was being lenient because of the obvious circumstances but it was time to teach the 'eternal stud' a lesson.

Drawing the duvet over her bare shoulder she yawned. "To think after a long day of classes and study guides being shoved into me; the only thing I could think about in the car was the thought of _you _being shoved into me."

Damon's eyes clouded with lust, his manhood immediately at attention. "As you wish." He responded gruffly. He sprung out of the bed in inhumane speed Stella wrapped in his arms.

"Damon I told you not to do that super speedy whatever with her, you're gonna give her whiplash." Bonnie chastised sitting up just before he stepped into the hall.

He turned slowly on his heel. "I was just taking the little witch to her room."

"But babe she doesn't like it in there." she mocked.

"Bonnie." He began walking back towards his fiancée. "I think it's about time we put our foot down. Now I'm going to go put this sneaky little devil." He said in a baby voice. "Back in the bed we paid way too much for; and once I get back from laying her down I'm _laying_ into you."

"But—"

"No, buts…" he interjected then amended. "Unless, it's the one that's horribly overdressed at the moment."

A blush coated her cheeks and she giggled as Stella poked his rising eyebrows.

"Fine." She shrugged throwing her hands up in surrender. "You're the boss."

He smirked triumphantly he'd show her just how much of a boss he was; he pondered nearly galloping to the room next door to put the baby down. Several minutes later he returned only to hear soft snores from Bonnie's side of the bed. His mouth unhinged in a combination of disbelief and disappointment. She had tricked him again with the easiest bribe in the book. _Her_. Specifically sex with her. It was times like these he wondered if it was really his deviousness that Stella inherited because Bonnie could be quite cunning as well. She was just better at hiding hers.

He murmured several expletives under his breath as he trudged to his side of the bed. Sliding under the covers he tried to make as much motion as possible to disturb her slumber. Though, his movements were in vain he recalled thinking back to his insistence of getting the stupid sleep number mattress. Sure, technically he didn't need sleep but he did like to have the option; which was impossible sharing a bed with Bonnie. The little witch tossed and turned the nights she had 'witchy' dreams effectively interferring with his beauty sleep.

"Damn witch." He grumbled finally giving up at the thought of getting any 'nookie' tonight and closing his eyes.

The witch in question merely smiled; that'd teach him to undermine her.


	2. On the Cusp of Disaster

***I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries franchise. I'm just a stan of Bonnie's with a dream. I do however own Stella;)***

**A/N: So I went back and changed the first chapter since I decided to make it a full length story; so if you read it when it was first posted I'd reread just to see the changes. I know I had Bonnie pregnant with Asher in the first draft, but I changed it. Asher will still appear but later on. This is actually kind of a rewrite/sequel of my Weight of the World story so if you've read that story then you'll see some similarities.**

**"On the Cusp of Disaster"**

Elena exhaled deeply fetching her key chain out of her purse. Selecting the one covered in the hot pink cheetah sleeve— courtesy of Caroline— she unlocked the door to her off campus apartment she shared with her overly perky, country bumpkin roommate Beverly. The girl was fresh out of Alabama and her beauty couldn't even dim her insufferable personality. Just the thought of the girl made her press two slender pointers to her cranium. It was safe to say she couldn't wait for the upcoming break.

"Hey there Lane!" the lively midnight haired, perfectly tanned girl peeped as soon as Elena came through the door. "I left you a little surprise in your room and hint, hint you're gonna absolutely love it!" she squealed.

The leggy brunette pasted on the fake smile that was perfectly crafted by now. "I just bet I will!" Elena responded just as bubbly.

"You dern tootin'!" Bev winked padding into the kitchen to dispose of her empty bag of boiled peanuts.

When the girl was no longer in view she dropped her pretense. How she'd gotten stuck with a country Caroline on acid was beyond her. Especially after she specifically stated that she enjoyed 'peace and quiet' on her roommate questionnaire. Seriously, did they even read the applications they throw at you during orientation? If she was honest with herself she was only hard on Beverly because the girl embodied the chipper-ness that she lost a long time ago. She lollygagged in the hall in no rush to find another basket of Bev's 'world famous potpourri;' flicking on her bedroom light she was stunned to see none other than Stefan Salvatore instead.

"Stefan?" she gasped holding a hand to her chest.

His eyes gave her a once over in only a matter that he could do, and the moment his tongue slid over his bottom lip she realized this wasn't a house call; he wanted something. Her surprise morphed into animosity and dropping her pocketbook to her desk she faced him; arms crossed, lips pursed.

"How did you get in here?"

Lifting himself from his comfy position on her quaint full sized bed he glided across the room to where she remained rooted between the desk and her door. "That Beverly sure is trusting. You might want to warn her about things that go bump in the night." he smirked pushing a lock of her now chin-length bang behind her ear. He liked the new look.

She shivered unabashedly under his touch then recoiled. It was crazy how his statement made her think of Damon. She'd done a good job at pushing the older Salvatore to the recesses of her mind, but those words, it just seemed like something he would say. Their eyes met and when she noticed his hand still on her cheek she cleared her throat aiming to sever any hold Stefan was attempting to put on her under his seaweed eyes.

"The only things bumping around D.C. are peddlers, protesters, and politicians." she ticked off with three fingers. "It's vampire free, I made sure of it." a hint of edge clasped to her silky voice. She was making it known that this unannounced visit would not go smoothly for him.

Stefan pulled his lower lip between his teeth and took a cautionary step back. He didn't want any trouble with Elena. Didn't want to drudge up or open any wounds, at least not now. He just needed to know two things. "How are you?" he asked seriously dipping his head to peruse her dark eyes for answers she wasn't willing to share.

Elena stared at him in something akin to disbelief. She couldn't go there with him and the fact that she was unable to do the one thing that had become so natural to her hurt that much more. They weren't in that place anymore and she couldn't let him back in. "You honestly expect me to believe you pulled yourself away from Bonnie long enough to travel across state lines to inquire about little old me? Get off of it Stefan I'm not that pretentious to think I'm still the one you'd cross oceans for. What do you want? Why are you here now after all this time?"

All this time, being nine months. Nine months, four days, and eight hours if you were going by Elena's timeline. They tried to keep it together as long as they could, but the sire bond, Damon's departure, and Bonnie's pregnancy changed everything. There was only one Stefan and though he was a vampire he wasn't superman. After the whole Silas thing Elena wanted to start new. She wanted a clean slate in life and she wanted that clean slate with Stefan, but after not heeding his warning about not making him choose he made it clear where his loyalties lied. His answer hurt her to the core and she blamed everyone from Damon to Bonnie; but the person she blamed most was herself. The sire bond was the catalyst for their relationship crumbling, but Bonnie's pregnancy and what happened after kept it crushed to death. She knew Stefan still loved her she could see it even now, and she still loved him but the devotion was gone. His devotion was to Bonnie and in not so many words so was his heart. To this day it was still a bitter pill for her to swallow. Karma truly was a bitch.

Stefan shifted uncomfortably on his feet, folding an arm around his chest while the other assisted his hand to his chin. He wasn't used to her being this hostile towards him; even when they finally decided to take a break she'd never looked at him like she was now. Her voice had become a fierce whisper and she was shaking in silent rage.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. When I said I'd always protect you Elena I meant it." he breathed evenly.

Unbeknownst to the doppelganger he had kept true to his word. There wasn't a week that went by without him keeping an eye on her. For intents and purposes Stefan was a man of his word more so than not. Despite what Elena thought he still loved her, she still remained a fixture in his heart and mind even if he wasn't acting persistently on it. So every Thursday he'd make the trip up to D.C. and watch her go to class, or observe her sitting on a park bench writing in her diary, sometimes he'd sit outside her window as she had a study group or friends over just to catch her smile and hear her voice. He never stayed more than a couple hours though; he had a family waiting for him back home. A family that was quickly slipping away from him.

A somber laugh escaping the boundaries of Elena's lips brought him back to reality. He watched her brush back her fallen bangs only for them to frame her face once again. She looked so flustered with them that it brought a twinge of joy to Stefan's eyes; reminding him of that day long ago outside of Robert E. Lee when she attempted to free herself from a shirt. And like then he helped her out.

Once she was back presentable she fixed him with a look. "I'm still waiting for the 'and' or 'but' that's supposed to come after that last statement." she trailed off causing him to roll his eyes. "I know you too well Stefan." she reminded a real smile gracing her lips.

He tilted his head side to side. "It's been awhile…" he finally responded falling back into habit.

She nodded. "Season's change, Stefan but you don't. Not where it counts."

An awkward silence befell them again as they tried to figure out how to act around each other. They'd never been good at not being a couple. Stefan tried to find the right words that wouldn't make his previous declaration appear false.

"Have you talked to Jeremy lately?" he smoothed.

Elena scrunched her brows in confusion at the change in topic. "Not in the last couple of days he's pretty busy at home with my mom and dad. Why? Did something happen? Is he okay?"

His hands found her shoulders on their own accord and he gave her a comforting squeeze. "He's fine."

She nodded before going to the next extreme. "Is it Bonnie? Did something happen?" Doe eyes shining in concern for her estranged friend,

He sighed. "Everything's fine I just need to get in contact with Alaric."

"Ah." she smirked looking every bit like her ancestor. "So you need me to call Jere."

"If you don't mind." he said hunching a shoulder.

"If nothing's wrong why do you need Alaric? You know he wants nothing to do with the supernatural."

"I know."

"Then why do you want him?" she asked curiously closing the space between them.

"It's nothing life threatening." he assured. Even though he wasn't quite sure himself. "I just have a question for him."

Elena studied him pensively and he could tell she saw right through him. "Something's going on Stefan and the fact that you don't feel like you can share it with me is truly a testament to how far we've drifted. They're my family too and I deserve to know what's going on."

He opened his mouth to dispute her claim, but she was right. If anyone deserved to know it was indeed her. After all she was a part of the reason why they were in this predicament now. The main reason why the very person he was wary of departed.

"Damon's back."

Her jaw unhinged an unreadable emotion crossing her burnt umber eyes as millions of questions ran through her mind. "I'll call Jeremy now."

* * *

Bonnie stood idly against the doorframe her eyes lit in animation at the scene before her. Damon and Stella sat around a small makeshift fireplace in the middle of her room, a bowl of marshmallows at their side, and a photo album in his hands.

"And who is this hot eternal stud?" the eldest Salvatore asked pointing to a picture of him from the early 80s by a motorcycle.

Her eyebrows rose as she tried to decipher the man in the picture who was dressed like David Bowie. "You." she questioned poking his jaw with her small fingers.

"Correct!" he announced smirking as her mouth dropped open earnestly for her prize.

He smiled tossing a marshmallow in her awaiting mouth. "And who am I?"

"Daddy!"

"That's right. I think that deserves a double dose, what do you think doll face? Two more?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "Ahh..."

"Ah, no." Bonnie smiled stepping in. "I think that's enough sweets for one night and its way past your bedtime." Bonnie informed the ray of sunshine.

The matched frown on their faces had Bonnie itching to take a pic to post on her Instagram. Like father, like daughter she mused walking further into the room.

"Five more minutes, little bird we're almost done."

"Damon…"

"Babe you're tired go head and take your shower and I'll finish up here." he wagered. He still had about 3 more pages to go and what's a couple more minutes?

After a moment Bonnie reluctantly gave in. She and Stefan had Stella on a strict schedule that for the last couple of weeks had been null and void. When it came to rules you could count on Damon to come in and override them, but she felt bad telling him no, because he'd already missed so much. "Five more minutes."

Damon smiled and returned his attention back to the album. "I know you can probably tell by the erroneous hair that, that's your less hot and less cool uncle Stefan…"

"Pop Pop?" she screeched amusedly.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, your beloved _Pop Pop_."

She gave him the biggest Kool-Aid smile and the previous trepidation he felt melted away. Her small hands found his face and with a blink of her ice blue eyes he was falling down a black hole into a world that he didn't quite think was wonderland.

His eyes no longer saw the picturesque child in front of him, but a hallway and a few paces up an open door.

"What the fuck?" he griped taking a few cursory steps. He definitely wasn't in Kansas City anymore, but he breathed easily noticing he was still in the boarding house. Stella must have teleported him downstairs, he nixed the idea once he realized there was no way a toddler could manage that. He must have been in a dream or...

Laughter going on inside the room rattled him out of his reverie, propelling his legs to finish its journey. When he got to the archway he froze. Inside by the window were two women sitting Indian style on the big window seat giggling uncontrollably.

One woman he recognized instantly as Bonnie, her dark waves cascading down her back, though they weren't as long as they were now. She looked to have a faint glow, her face showered with utter joy; eliciting a jovial view from Damon. The other was Katherine reincarnated; his old self-proclaimed love Elena. He smiled as she shared another bout of laughter with Bonnie.

There crawling somewhat warily between the two ladies was a baby; a girl. Her hair the color of sable pulled into a ball of curls on top of her head. Skin a creamy tan that hinted at honey. He couldn't make out her eyes though as she was facing Bonnie, but he knew it was Stella. Then his face twisted in confusion; this was familiar. He'd seen this very image once before as a 'gift' from Emily, but unlike then he knew now that she was his baby.

The girls cooed again as she fell trying to crawl back to Elena. He watched the olive-skinned brunette's rich hair flow onto her face as she nuzzled the giggling baby's nose. Bonnie laughed at her friend and the child seemingly happy.

He felt his heart warm as the baby giggled again, her eyes met his and at the sparkle that appeared he knew it was _her _doing. She was showing him her memories, making him feel a part of all the things he missed.

* * *

Stefan stepped into the swanky nightclub his wet boots squishing against the linoleum flooring. This would be the last stop on his impromptu road trip. The drive from Mystic Falls, to D.C., to Long Island was starting to wear on him. That and his conversation with Elena took a lot out of him and he still had to make it back to Mystic Falls to be there when Stella woke up. He paused scrubbing a hand down his face after the thought. Was that even his job anymore? His mind began going a mile a minute with thoughts he could barely contain and emotions that were beginning to be too difficult to keep bottled up. Damon was back and things would change. They had already. Surveying the crowd of bourgeois wannabe socialites and certified party rockers he remembered coming home that fateful night nearly three weeks ago seeing two strange figures hovering around Stella's bedroom door.

_Stefan paused by the stairs seeing the two people standing only a few feet away from him. One to his dismay being Katherine, the other he didn't recognize as quickly. He had left his pseudo-daughter downstairs in the study and looking at the forms now he was glad he did._

_The other person had his back towards him seemingly unaffected by his presence. He had long dark hair that flowed a bit past his neck. His lean mass slightly muscled, but he was a little more than sure he could take the intruder and Katherine too. Stefan was primed to attack when the raven haired vampire turned around burning him with a familiar pair of methane orbs. Orbs that frequently haunted him in his sleep because of his shifting feelings for Bonnie._

_His body stiffened, right foot still hung in the air prepared for takeoff. His mouth dropped open in complete and utter astonishment at the figure before him. The initial shock rendering him momentarily wordless; there was no way Damon—or what appeared to be Damon—was here._

_Half the trespassers mouth curled into an insolent smile. "Hello brother. Miss me?"_

_"Damon?" The question seemed redundant, but he had to ask anyway because the fact that he was here was impossible._

_Katherine watched the brothers size one another up. Imagine her surprise when she waltzed into the boardinghouse to see the dark haired Italian stallion wondering around Bonnie's golden child's room. He had on clothes that were a little big for him and was strangely quiet as he eyed all the pictures of Bonnie, Stefan, and Stella then another of him. She was surprised that he jumped when she made her presence known she figured he would have sensed her. Being known to stir the spoon in the cauldron she made sure to give Damon a briefing on the happenings since he left. Of course this was after she made sure it was truly him._

_"I don't what kind of game you're playing this time Katherine, but this is a new low even for you." Stefan's harsh words pulling her back to the scene. By the time she was ready to give him an answer he had her pinned against the doorframe. His hand wound tightly around her delicate neck._

_Damon still had a smirk on his face, but Stefan looked perturbed. She let him brace her for all of thirty seconds before sending him careening against the opposite wall of the hallway. Dusting off her leather jacket she cracked her neck and fixed him the same sneer Damon had mimicked. "I came here to speak with Bonnie when I found him wondering around. Contrary to belief Stefan I'm not a real witch so this is outside my expertise." She hissed now fixing her hair._

_"If I find out you had something to do with this and its some cruel joke I'm—"_

_"It's not!" Stefan tried to raise himself from his position on the floor, but Katherine's booted foot held him in place. Bending over to look him deep in the eyes so he could get the following message loud and clear she spoke again: "And don't ever mistake my love for you as a 'get out of jail free card,' because the next time you pull a little stunt like that I won't hesitate to break your neck then stake that pretty pure heart of yours."_

_With that the brunette was gone leaving the two brothers to stare at one another uncomfortably._

"What can I get for you hot stuff?" the bartender asked brightly, bursting Stefan out of his memories.

He smiled at the vivacious ginger haired co-ed folding his hands over the counter. "Hi, I'm actually looking for someone…" he slid out a photo passing it her way. "Have you seen him before?"

The girl smiled then chuckled lightly. "Oh yeah." Stefan followed the finger she aimed towards the front of the club.

He noticed the lights had dimmed significantly and there sitting smack-dab in the middle of the stage on a barstool was Alaric Saltzman with a mic in front of him and a guitar across his lap.

"He's quite the local star." she whispered in Stefan's ear and he had to hold in his laughter.

He watched the ex-teacher/ex-vampire hunter plucking the tightly wound strings of the guitar like a regular old John Mayer. His eyes were closed as he strummed singing some bluesy tune from the 80s that he couldn't quite name. The whole thing made Stefan's hypothesis that they were all sucked into some kind of Twilight Zone seem plausible. The old Alaric wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this. Then again the old Alaric had been 'caught dead' a lot in the past couple years the most recent time being very permanent. Once he was resurrected with the coming of Silas, Ric had washed his hands with all of them with the exception of Jeremy. He didn't want anything more to do with the supernatural and rightfully so, but to see him in a bar singing was pretty amusing.

"Is he singing George Michael?" Stefan asked the bartender in a snicker finally able to place the song.

Her head bobbed slowly. "Better than the man himself." She replied star struck.

This caused him to nearly howl in laughter. Too bad he couldn't share this with anyone back home without getting another interrogation for why he was seeking out the 'Giles' of the Scooby group; Elena was enough for a lifetime. Though he was positive Damon would definitely get a kick out of this.

When the end of his set neared Alaric spotted Stefan in one of his tenures of the enraptured crowd. The carefree glaze of his eyes diminished and a frown marred his face. Shaking off his uneasiness he finished singing the melodious lyrics of George Michael's hit 'Careless Whisper.' After shaking a few hands and talking to a few people he made his way to the bar to face his doom. He should have known that his tabula rasa wouldn't last long.

"The usual?" the redhead asked dreamily as Alaric took a seat next to Stefan.

"Yeah, thanks Karen." He winked.

All emotion left his face as he addressed Stefan. "How did you find me?" he asked downing his shot of rum.

"Jeremy." Stefan shrugged bringing his bottle of beer to his lips.

Alaric laughed shaking his head; of course it was Jeremy he mused scratching his chin hair. Damn his fatherly feelings for the kid. "What do you want?"

"Answers."

Ric met the brooding vampire's gaze for the first time that night. "Something's happened…" Stefan trailed off.

"I told you I was done with all that shit, Stefan. Last time I played 'Ric the Vampire Slayer' I ended up in a coffin. For good!"

Stefan sighed putting his drink down. "I know that, but I don't have anyone else I can trust with this information I figured you'd make an exception in this case."

"What case?" he retorted uninterestedly.

"Damon's back."

The surprise that crept over the man's face didn't get a chance to settle as Alaric tipped back another shot. "Well congratulations; although I don't know how the hell that's possible."

"I was hoping maybe you could tell me." Stefan imparted.

"Wouldn't the obvious reason be Bonnie?" Ric said as if it was a given.

"No, definitely wasn't Bonnie." He informed him. He knew for a fact it couldn't have been Bonnie's doing.

"Wouldn't Damon know the answers to your questions?"

"He isn't talking." Stefan exhaled. "He says he just remembers waking up naked in the woods around the manor. Nothing before."

Alaric nodded in mild interest. "While it's strange I don't get why you want me to investigate. I mean isn't this good news for Bonnie and the baby? With Damon back in service you can get back to your life...with Elena."

He watched Stefan tighten his hand around the neck of the bottle; tilting it up to his mouth sucking down the contents quickly.

Stefan felt every bit of the asshole he was becoming these days. This was good news for Bonnie. She would finally be able to have the life with Damon that was snatched from her so prematurely almost two years ago. It was good news for him as well because he had his older brother back that he mourned so deeply for. This could be the chance for them to start over and retain the brotherly relationship they'd had once before. So why was he here? Why was he questioning the cosmic force that was giving them all a second chance? Why was he looking for trouble, for something to be wrong with Damon's arrival? For Damon to have ulterior motives?

He should be happy. He should be ecstatic, but he wasn't. At least not so much anymore.

He knew the answer to every one of those questions but refused to dignify them with one. "I just want to make sure everything checks out and he's no threat before Bonnie gets too attached to him. I can't see her as broken as she was two years ago. I can't let her get back to that place."

Alaric smirked nursing his eighth shot. He'd heard through the grapevine—mainly Jeremy by way of Elena—that somewhere down the line what started as an oath of loyalty to Damon to take care of Bonnie, had become more. Lines had gotten blurred signing the downfall of his relationship with Elena.

Yep, Stefan was harboring some serious 'feels' for young Bonnie and from what he heard he wasn't in it alone. Although the two of them rejected the notion for obvious reasons; it was kind of ironic that after flip flopping between brothers Elena ended up losing them both in one way or another.

Looking at Stefan now and hearing what he had to say he could see that the forever teen felt threatened; and there's nothing worse than a threatened vampire. When vampires felt they had claim over the samething chaos ensued. Alaric shook his head maybe it was just destined for Damon and Stefan to get a hard on for the same chick; because honestly this shit was getting ridiculous if you asked him.

"Again I ask what can I do for you?" he repeated.

A small smile stretched across Stefan's lips. "We can start by you telling me what you know about resurrections."

* * *

**Bonnie arose with the morning sun**; her smile beaming just as bright as the biggest star of the universe. She turned over on her side to see Damon still sleeping peacefully by her. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up with true anticipation for the day. Her hand found his cheek on its own consensus and she caressed the smooth skin of his jaw lightly not wanting to awake him yet.

As creepy as it sounded she would have these weird yearnings to just watch him. Every morning she'd wake up and do this very thing and if he knew he never mentioned it. She watched the featherlike flutter of his long lashes. The slight flare of his nostrils that gave the impression of breath. His petal pink pout quivering every so often causing his long dark locks to billow. His hair, if possible, seemed even more midnight and bleak. The length infinitely longer than what she recalled the last time she seen him, and oh did she love it. When she'd commented on the length he responded with a salacious, 'all the better to tug onto my dear.'

If death as a vampire amplified his already good looks than certain death exemplified it. His alabaster skin glowed magnificently and it wasn't because of the blaring sunlight. At times she had to literally force herself out of bed to get ready for work or school because he was just that enchanting. Tracing the contours of his face she thought back to day he materialized in her life again.

_Bonnie cursed as she dropped her keys for the third time struggling to juggle the Chinese takeout, her book bag, and purse. Where the hell was Stefan anyway? His car was in the driveway and she knew he could hear her tussling with this stupid door. Then a foreboding feeling struck her body. Things had been fairly quiet for a while, no one had attempted to hurt Stella since her birth; but her powers seemed to be developing at rapid speed these days. What if someone had finally come to take her?_

_That seemed to be the little push she needed to get herself in gear because she was inside the manor kicking the door closed in thirty seconds flat._

_"Stefan!?" she called out worriedly her eyes darting to every corner of the house. She didn't hear any movements, but vampires were known for their stealth so that didn't make her feel any more at ease. She took a couple steps towards the stairs figuring out what she could do without magic. "Stef—"_

_The name fizzled on her tongue as soon as the vampire came into view. Bonnie retraced the few steps she'd made to the stairs and stood stock still against the dark oak door. Her mouth grew dry and tears pricked behind her muddled green eyes as he continued to stroll dangerously slow down the stairs._

_The moo-goo gai pan and sesame chicken painted the hardwood floor along with the other frivolous things that were holding her hands hostage. She flung her hands to the side of her skull shaking her head wildly in the negative._

_"No, no, no," he could hear her saying softly to herself as tears rolled down the apples of her cheeks. "This isn't real, he isn't here, and this is all in my mind." She was beckoning to herself._

_Her dreams had started coming again these last few weeks and this had to be another episode. She exhaled deeply thinking of Stella like Stefan had told her to do when this happened. She thought of Stella and even Stefan, her happy place. They were her happy place._

_She opened her eyes and shrieked when her eyes stared directly into the overwhelming icicle orbs. She turned away from him snatching the door open only for him to slam it and trap her between his arms his eyes filled with mischief._

_"Don't tell me you're not happy to see me little witch." He breathed into her face._

_"I'm sorry please don't hurt me." She whispered back to him. _

_The amusement in his orbs transformed to confusion and two seconds later he was yanked out of her personal space; forced to watch his little brother pull the shaky witch into his arms. "It's okay Bonnie it's real he's real." Stefan said soothingly into her hair._

_Bonnie's scared orbs pierced Damon's again and that's when she felt it. The familiar burn that flowed through her veins that let her know the vampire standing heatedly behind Stefan was indeed him. Only he could induce the fire that was slowly encompassing her body. She unhooked herself from Stefan's embrace a fresh set of tears leaving her eyes._

_"I told you to wait until I put Stella to bed to come down here." She could hear Stefan chastise, but neither her nor Damon were listening._

_The two of them caught up in their own raptures as they continued to feed off the burning surging inside of them. This time he waited for Bonnie to close the distance between them. The soft palms of her hands touched his face gently and he closed his eyes. Stefan felt like he was intruding on this highly intimate moment, but his legs wouldn't let him move._

_"Damon." She gasped._

_"In the flesh." He smirked though the tears lining his eyes let her know that he was as much into this moment as she was._

_"How?" she awed in wonderment._

_Before he could tell her it was an unsolved mystery he was roped into a boa constrictor like hug, which made him question who the vampire was in this relationship. After filling her nostrils with his scent she pulled back revealing her tear streaked cheeks, her lips were trembling as her hands snaked up to cup his cheeks again. He pulled her against him wanting her as close as possible, "I can't believe it's you;" was all she got out before he devoured her lips with his own._

_They faintly heard Stefan clearing his throat asking if that was his moo goo gai pan on the floor._

Bonnie chuckled turning on the showerhead. After staring at each other for a few hours and her gushing about Stella; she told Damon she loved him. It was the first time his ears were blessed to hear the three words he'd longed for almost two years ago; and the expression on his face made her soul weep. They made love—if you could call wild Wiley Coyote sex love— that night and every night thereafter; which she didn't mind because after the self-imposed drought she put her body through her lady parts were yearning for him. Also the more they had sex the less the serious conversations would come up. Bonnie knew they couldn't tip-toe around the situation forever, but she was in no rush to rehash their less than perfect relationship. If you could even call what they had a relationship; they were never really official.

To be honest she treated Damon like he was beneath her the majority of the time they were involved. She'd made his life hell because _she_ was going through hell; and when he confessed that he loved her she promptly kicked his ass. Now she'd scream it from every rooftop in Mystic Falls, especially after what he sacrificed for her. Still, she knew he probably had a lot of things he wanted to say to her; since she had a lot of things she wanted to say to him as well. But right now they were in a honeymoon stage and she was perfectly fine living in ignorant bliss.

Cool hands wrapping around her torso brought her back to the here and now. When his eager hands traveled the length of her body venturing to her heated core she inhaled sharply. Her knees buckling the moment his hand found and cupped his destination. When he hooked two long fingers inside, her legs completely gave out causing her to fall flesh against him.

"Damon." She moaned biting her lip.

"Shhh" he cooed against her ear licking the shell. "Relax." He encouraged flicking the little nub nestled between her lower lips with his thumb as his fingers continued their march to her g-spot.

"What if, what if Stella gets up?" she asked on a heavy sigh her lips pressing a kiss to the nook of his neck.

"She's still asleep." He answered flipping her around and into the wall with him between her legs in the blink of an eye.

Blinking the dizziness away she pursed her lips. "How do you know?" she grumbled into another kiss.

"Vampire remember?" he smirked letting her catch her breath for a minute before impaling her to the hilt with all nine inches of his manhood.

They hissed in unison at the fire and ice sensation and he began delivering deep, slow strokes that never failed to drive her wild. Her nails digging into his shoulders and back only spurred him on.

"Are you sure?" she whimpered as he latched onto one of her erect nipples.

"Positive. You worry too much you know that?" he said pinning her hands above her head smacking her ass with his free hand as she matched him thrust for thrust.

"Well how about you calm me down?" she said in her best seductive voice.

He smashed his hips against her evoking a gasp he swallowed with his own. Deepening the kiss he jerked her from against the shower wall and carried her to the bedroom never breaking his hold. "I love you." He said laying her gently on the bed.

"I love you too."

"You better." he growled slamming into her once again.

* * *

Soft murmurs of consent and coos of approval streamed through Stefan's unconscious mind. His eyes still veiled under heavy lids as the continuous moans of Bonnie flowed into his thoughts. He slung his hand unto the sleeping giant stirring in his pants giving it a comforting squeeze.

"_Deeper." _he heard her sing and he could just taste the words falling from her bowed lips. He stroked himself harder at the command his length at full attention. His tongue darted out of his tense jaw wetting his chapped lips.

"_Cum for me baby…" Damon's heavily panting voice ordered. "Yeah that's it, atta girl." _

The sound of his brother's voice made Stefan's eyes snap open. "You've got to be kidding me." he grumbled staring at the spot in his sheets.

He felt the bile began to creep up his esophagus. Snatching the pillow from the empty space beside him he pushed it against his face and groaned. If he suffocated himself then he wouldn't have to be subjected to another episode of 'How Bonnie Got Her Groove Back;' or deal with the fact that he'd just jacked himself off to the sounds of them fucking for the 8th time in the last 12 hours. Too bad he didn't need air to live. In the midst of the couples moans he heard another whimper and shot up.

It was past 7 o'clock and Stella was right on cue she never slept past 8. If she wasn't up between the hours of seven and eight then that would be the first sign that something was deathly wrong. Stretching his taut muscles toned legs swung over the side of the bed. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants he made his way to the door; following the familiar path to the nursery.

Pushing the cracked door open he found the heart of his affection hovering over the crib. He shook his head at the devious little girl. Moving with more speed than necessary he drew her into his arms to reprimand her only to be hindered by the girl's contagious laugh.

Aquamarine eyes filled with mirth. "No floating." he smiled kissing her nose. "Mommy doesn't like that."

Stella's eyes twinkled in merriment. One sphere the personification of blue, the other the grassiest of greens, the change garnering his immediate attention. Although her eyes had always been abnormal— often taking on a 'mood ring' consistency— when one changed they _both_ changed. He wasn't sure if it was cause for alarm, but he made a mental note to discuss it with Bonnie later. Maybe it was time for them to seriously consider binding her powers they were obviously effecting her physically now.

Her small hands reached to cup his cheeks, but he turned his head to kiss them instead knowing exactly what she was up to. She wouldn't catch him slipping again especially after the last time her clairvoyance nature took over. "No trying to give me visions; daddy do—" he clammed up mid-sentence.

The words 'daddy doesn't like that' evaporating into thin air. He was doing it again. He was forgetting that Damon was back to claim what was his; he was forgetting that _she _was a part of what's his. He had the pleasure of being her quasi-father for the first year plus of her life; and no matter what pain he felt in doing so he would step back; or at least try to. He wouldn't be selfish and cause the scene he so badly wanted. Damon was back in the picture and he was back to being uncle. The problem was he'd never _been _uncle and he didn't know how to be now.

"Pop pop!" she squealed breaking Stefan's 'woo is me' ramblings.

He side-eyed the little beauty, a squint to his eyes. "What is it woman?"

Her eyes glanced at her diaper then back to the man holding her. "Well say no more." Stefan chuckled leading her to the changing table.

He laid her down gently grabbing a fresh diaper and wipes. He learned early on in the game: feed the baby first, dress the baby later. In the earlier days more food would be on Stella's clothes than in her mouth. It was a miracle that he hadn't ran through his life savings with the amount of laundry he had done the first six months before he got the epiphany. "I think it's time you got on the potty missy."

"No!" she gasped clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Yes!" he laughed heartily diapering her up.

Stella may have been on the cusp of two, but she was very advanced for her age already. She was already starting to form full sentences so potting training was the next step. Lots of time he or Bonnie would get told that she was well beyond her years by other parents who didn't know that she actually was. She could easily pass for three and it was less about her intelligence and more because she was supernatural.

Stefan just hoped that one day they wouldn't all wake up and she'd be a teenager. It was simple now to say she was just big for her age, but there would be no way they could convince people if she grew anymore.

Gliding past the 'boom boom' room they made their way to the kitchen where Stefan slid her into her highchair. He looked over his shoulder at the toddler who was busy drumming her spoon and fork. "The usual?" he called to her.

Odd eyes peered up in excitement. "Trawberry!"

"Please?" Stefan added raising a brow at the girl.

"Peas!" she added drawing out the 's.'

Stefan nodded grabbing the strawberry oatmeal pouring it in the piping hot water. He chuckled at the demanding diva behind him thinking about all the times Bonnie would say things like 'Stella wants this' or 'Stella likes that' during her pregnancy. Even in utero the little star was dictating their actions.

Those nine months had been hell for them both. Bonnie's pregnancy was anything but easy; seeing that her child was supernatural she experienced symptoms twice as bad as normal pregnant women. None of them knew she was pregnant until 3 months after Damon's death and the good news only made her sink deeper into her depression. The effects took a big toll on her body. She couldn't keep any normal food down for the first few months so she had shrank down to an unhealthy size.

Lucy suggested that she consider blood seeing that the baby was probably part vampire, but Bonnie flat out refused. That is until the pain from not eating and the fear of losing the only piece of Damon she had left took over. In typical Matt fashion he volunteered to be Bonnie's personal Red Cross, but a couple hours after drinking his blood she was back in the bathroom harking her brains out.

A day later Stefan was in the kitchen preparing another trial and error dish for Bonnie. He was making her a sandwich he planned on drizzling with Matt's blood. Eating the two substances together might help her keep some nourishment inside was his mindset. Bonnie watched him weakly when he nicked his finger slicing a tomato. Before the wound could even heal he was pinned against the countertop with the witch on top of him. Her lips wrapped tightly around his bleeding appendage, hungrily. He stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before trying to nudge her off. Bonnie instantly wrapped her hand around his neck keeping him in place as she continued to suck his finger.

Stefan could feel himself harden at their positions, the sounds she was eliciting from the pleasure of his blood proving too much for him to handle. Luckily for him she realized what she was doing and quickly retreated liked he'd just scorched her. Bonnie touched her blood stained lips, her eyes watering at what she'd just done. After overcoming the initial shock himself, he assured her that it was okay. That this was a good thing for they finally knew what would sustain her throughout the pregnancy. Even with the little bit of blood she'd gotten out of his finger the color had returned to her cheeks. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her with eyes full of compassion. His eyes shadowed as he recalled the words he spoke to her then.

_"It's okay."_ He'd told her. _"It'll be our little secret."_

And to this day it still was.

Hearing footsteps overhead he dropped a couple ice cubes in the hot cereal and after a quick stir sat it in front of the antsy toddler. "Blow." He warned puckering his lips demonstrating the action. She would often forget that part and he hated seeing her in pain even if it only lasted five seconds before her burnt tongue would heal.

Catching the sound of pitter patter on the wooden stairs; his grip on the spoon tightened. He passed the Dora spoon to Stella and a minute later Bonnie flowed into the room like a morning breeze. Smelling like she'd just bathed in Damon.

Bonnie stopped at the entryway a grin plastered on her flustered face. "Stefan? You're here." her surprised voice stirring something within him.

"I do live here." he responded keeping his gaze focused on the bowl of oatmeal he was fixing himself.

The smile on her face faltered at his tone. She didn't mean to offend him she was happy he was home. "I _meant_ that you're back, you've been making yourself scarce lately. I was beginning to worry you moved out."

He watched her try to inconspicuously smooth down her wrinkled work shirt. Her cheeks were a little flushed and the top two buttons of her Mystic Café polo was popped. Bonnie cleared her throat at his scrutiny diverting her eyes. She had to literally bite Damon where it hurts to get him to let her get ready and that managed to turn him on more, hence her bunched up shirt and flyaway hair.

"Yea I'm just getting back to my job as dutiful brother, but not to worry I haven't packed up my journals yet." he smiled tightly emptying his untouched bowl of cereal in the garbage. "I'm still here at your complete mercy."

"Okay…" The color in her cheeks deepened there was some weird vibe going on between them that manifested the moment Damon reappeared in their lives. Her eyes darted to the safety net of her daughter, who was currently giving herself a facial. She'd blame Caroline for that later.

"Thanks for getting Stel this morning." she voiced trying to break the tension, but Stefan was still staring at her in that unnerving way that made her feel so open and she hated it.

"I get her every morning." he deduced. "No need to thank me."

"Okay I've had enough." Bonnie said throwing up her hands. "What is this?"

"What?" he asked innocently taking a napkin to Stella's cheek.

"This. You. _Your_ attitude. Are you mad at me?" she asked swiping a loose tendril behind her ear. "If I upset you in any way I truly apologize." she snipped.

Stefan snorted leaning back unto the counter using his elbows as support. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"Then why are you being so short with me?" she retorted placing her hands on her hips. If she waited another ten minutes she'd be late to work, but she didn't care.

"Because Bonnie you're a short person." he jeered.

Her eyes narrowed as she took a step in until the counter was the only thing separating them. "How about we put the 'rippah' jokes away and you tell me what the hell's the matter with you." she whispered harshly lowering her voice so Stella wouldn't hear.

"Nothing's the matter." he shot back meeting her fervor. "Everything is exactly how it should be."

"So that's it." she chortled. "You're feeling some type of way because Damon is back."

He balked at her not wanting to have this argument while his brother was upstairs listening to every word. "Of course not I'm happy he's back." He said lowly raising his eyes to the ceiling then back to her.

She caught on to his jest and sighed. "You've barely been here since he returned. Why is that?"

"I've had things to do." he said coolly.

"Like what?"

"Like checking up on Elena." He deadpanned.

When her mouth clamped shut he inwardly jigged. He knew that would get her off his case. He didn't like using Elena as an excuse, she was a touchy subject between them; but if she kept pressing him he would surely tell her about his concerns with Damon which would only escalate the argument. Nope, he'd save that for when Alaric came through with something of substance.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest jutting her chin out. A move that Stefan learned long ago she'd do to seem unaffected. "How is she?" she asked stifling her disdain.

She knew Stefan would take off for a couple hours to see Elena, but he never mentioned it to her. She and Elena had fallen out a while ago to the greatest degree and oddly enough it was over Damon. More so what she helped him do; and the fact that she kept it from her for so long. Logically she knew that Elena was only doing what she was told, and that she only kept it from her in fear it'd end their friendship and rightfully so. It did; especially since back then logic had no grounds with the out of control witch she had become. So when she found out Elena's part in the Silas ordeal and Damon's death—from Klaus of all people she lost it.

"She's good. Safe." He exhaled cracking his knuckles. "She asked about you as well."

Bonnie nodded nibbling her lip. "That's good to know."

Stefan sighed it was really unfortunate to watch the fall of the girls friendship. It was obvious the two missed each other, but for some reason or another they just couldn't get it together. It always amazed him how humans could drop a lifetime of friendship in the snap of a finger. Although when he thought about it were any of them really considered human anymore? Besides, he was pretty sure that he was another reason why they're relationship was caput.

He straightened up locking her into his gaze again. He figured now was as good as time as any to drop the other bomb. "I told her about Damon." he slid into the silence.

"You what?" Green eyes snapped to his in anger. "Stefan…"

"I had to. She deserved to know, Bonnie."

"Really? Because I beg to differ." she stated flippantly picking up Stella's empty bowl and placing it in the sink.

"Yes, you're not the only one who felt guilt, Bonnie and was hurt; we all were. You can pretend all you want that you hate her, but I know deep down inside you know I did the right thing. She loved him too."

The accuracy of that statement brought a bitter taste to both of their mouths. Elena may not have been _in love_ with Damon anymore, but the fact that she had feelings for him period bothered Bonnie. Stefan could act and state otherwise, but she knew it disconcerted him too. That was the least of her worries though, she knew Damon loved her, but Stefan didn't realize what he just did.

"Do you know what you just set back into motion Stefan? What if the—"

"It's not." he interrupted. "If it was don't you think she would have been here by now?"

She didn't get a chance to respond because Damon had now joined the conversation.

"What's going on?" he asked coming up behind Bonnie.

"Oh nothing." she answered turning to her fiancé. "Just Stefan being the dutiful brother." she smiled throwing his earlier words back at him.

Damon glanced at the twosome feeling the awkward tension in the air. Tension that he definitely didn't like, or remember experiencing before. Something was brewing under the surface between them and he was hoping against hope it wasn't what he thought it was. He'd heard a little of their exchange when he stepped out of the shower, but Damon wasn't a good eavesdropper. He was too impatient and hotheaded when it came to things he wanted to know.

Stefan was giving Bonnie attitude; not overtly he was the type to give quiet shade that clipped you from the inside first. What baffled him was _why _he had attitude. He'd thought Stefan had taken the hint and decided to beat it so he and Bonnie could make up for lost time, but why would he be angry about that? Out of all the years he'd never heard the two of them fight so this was strange and mildly intriguing.

"I'm gonna go bathe Stella." Stefan announced thwarting Damon's keen mind off course.

"No, it's alright I'll do it." Damon intercepted stepping past him to his daughter.

Stefan remained in place by the highchair, hands still gripped tightly to the tray. "Oh I don't mind. Why don't you have a blood bag brother?"

"I will later _brother_." Damon gritted grasping the tray also. "Right now I want to bond with _my_ daughter."

Bonnie's eyes volleyed between the two seeing Stefan's jaw had set, Damon's eyes were cold and hard, while Stella's eyes welled up with tears. "Guys…"

"Pop Pop." Stella whimpered reaching out for Stefan.

Both guys turned to face the barely 2 year old opposite expressions plastered on their beautiful faces. The look in Damon's eyes as he glared at his smug brother was lethal. Every time his daughter called Stefan 'Pop Pop,' his skin would crawl. The first time he'd thought she wanted a freeze pop and being the rebellious bastard he was he was more than happy to sneak her one; only to see Stefan standing boldly behind him. The word hate wasn't strong enough to convey what the name made him feel; and it wasn't only because she called to Stefan. Damon also felt some kind of way that she didn't call for Bonnie. To him it seemed like she preferred Stefan to either one of them and he was going to change that. He'd be damned if Stella joined the long list of people who rathered Stefan over him. No. Not going to happen, never. Bonnie wouldn't be added on that list either he surmised.

Bonnie stood ruefully still aside the counter her guilt meter rising. She could feel the anger pulsating within him and the last thing she wanted was the two of them fighting to the death over a nickname. It was enough room in Stella's life for the both of them; this would be the one girl they were allowed to share. She cleared her throat barging between the alpha males and picking up her daughter.

"No baby, daddy's gonna take you upstairs and get you all cleaned up." she spoke against the girl's ear.

"Daddy!" she shrieked reaching her hands for Damon and Bonnie thanked the Lord.

The self-serving smile that was on Stefan's face quickly switched to Damon's as he accepted his offspring. "That's right, doll-face daddy's home." he said with a glint in his eye that made Stefan want to continue his search even more.

To further assert his claim, Damon proceeded to kiss Bonnie deeply before sprinting off to the stairs using inhumane speed.

"Damon! I said no vamp speed!" Bonnie yelled after his shadow.

"But she likes it!" Stefan heard his brother whine.

A beat went by and he glanced at Bonnie who was wringing her hands, her teeth worrying her plump, soft lips. Feeling his stare she looked to him briefly before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

* * *

Bonnie retied the apron around her waist and began hosing down some cups to keep herself busy. It was well into afternoon so the Mystic Café was pretty vacant. Their busiest hours would always be the mornings and late at night; though Bonnie rarely worked the late night shift. During those hours she was in class or at home studying. Cricking her neck she swayed from foot to foot attempting to give each one a rest.

"I see you've finally come up for air." a squeaky voice said from behind her. "Frappe please."

The brunette rolled her eyes before starting the blinder for the caffeinated drink. Cutting her eyes to the left she watched as the blonde wiggled into a seat catty-corner to where she was standing. After passing a check to a waiting customer she greeted her best friend.

Sliding Caroline the drink she planted on a timid smile. "Hey Care-bear, what are you doing here?"

The blonde returned a smile of her own though tenacious. "Well between your mommy duty, school, and now being Damon's 'in house booty' I barely see you anymore." she pouted her ocean blues sulking.

Bonnie scoffed at her dramatic visage. Taking a rag to wipe down the counters she fixed her lips. "Excuse me; but we had lunch the other day."

Caroline's lips separated in a gape. "Bonnie that was almost two weeks ago." she pointed. "We haven't even had a proper 'gush' session about your ring; and no that funky text you sent me does not count." she added in when she seen her open her mouth.

Unable to fight off the stitch of guilt she felt for neglecting her friend she trailed over to the coffee machine. "Sorry." she peeped.

It wasn't all her fault however. When Damon got her to himself it was safe to say she was barred from leaving; and she didn't want to. It was bad enough having to get through Stefan's unnerving gazes, she really wasn't in the mood for Caroline's mouth. Like really what did everyone expect? The love of her life had been gone for over a year; of course they'd have to make up on all that lost time.

The whimsical voice of Caroline Forbes broke her out of her rant. "Don't be sorry Bon, be better." she smirked. "Now spill! We all know that romance goes with Damon as babies sucking warheads; but how'd he pop the question? Was it during a nice candle lit dinner? Or play time with my star child?" she torpedoed.

A flush covered Bonnie's cheeks for a different reason now. "No."

At her silence Caroline nearly blew a gasket. "Well dish while I'm still young and gorgeous."

The brunette regulated her with a knowing look. "You'll always be young and gorgeous." Bonnie responded dryly refilling someone's coffee.

A dismissive pale hand flailed the air. "And so will you, but that's beside the point. Quit stalling I want the tea now."

Sighing, Bonnie bent forward to whisper in the blonde's ear. Caroline's eyes went from small, medium, to large in a matter of seconds. Her mouth exploded. "He asked you while having sex!" she squealed. "I think we've been calling the wrong one 'golden vagina'."

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelped her eyes darting to the patrons who were eyeing them both in surprise and infatuation. She was beyond embarrassed. "Can you keep it down?"

If she wasn't a vampire she was sure she would be blushing, but her lack of a filter was nothing new. "Sorry." she smiled. "It's not every day a girl finds out that her bestie's va-jay-jay has the Midas touch." she leered.

"Stefan and I got into a massive argument earlier." Bonnie said trying to change the subject.

The smile fell right from the vampire's face. "About what?"

"Him being edgy and MIA, oh and he told Elena about Damon being back." she sighed stepping over to clean another place setting.

"What?" her friend gasped placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yep." She droned popping the 'p.' "My reaction exactly."

"Wow, have they seen each other yet?"

"No." she threw the towel over her shoulder. "Is it bad that I don't want them to?"

Caroline shook her head in the negative. "Completely understandable. Although it's only a matter of time before she pops up and you all have to face this weird love square you have going on."

"Don't remind me." The brunette grimaced running a hand across her forehead. That was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. "Stefan and I agreed that it was better that we not cross that line again. We're friends."

When Caroline snorted she placed her hands on her hips defensively. "What?"

"You honestly believe that you and Stefan are friends?"

"Best friends." She nodded. "Though after his little PMS moment this morning I'm not too sure."

"Bonnie you are not that naïve, you know he has feelings for you, and until Damon's return we all thought you had feelings for him as well."

Putting her selective hearing to good use she gaped. "So you guys have all been talking about me behind my back?" she barked.

"No it was just observation and you still didn't deny that you don't."

Bonnie found herself throwing her arms in the air for the second time that day. "You know what let's just change the subject because no matter what I say you'll think otherwise."

"Bon, don't be mad I just want you to put yourself in Stefan's shoes right now. For the past couple of years he's been the one you lean on, the lone male in Stella's life. He was practically her dad Bonnie and now all that's changing and he may be acting nonchalant about it but he's hurting."

She looked up with sympathetic eyes. This whole thing was an adjustment to all of them and she'd been so wrapped up in Damon that she didn't even take into account Stefan's feelings. "He knows that he always has a place in our lives."

"I don't think he does." Care informed her oblivious friend.

"There's enough room for both Stefan and Damon to be there for Stella."

She saw the shift in Caroline's orbs. "Speaking of Damon how is he on daddy duty?"

"Oh he loves it; it's almost like I have two kids." She joked thinking back to the other day.

"Only one gets to play in your pot of gold and rainbows." She teased. "I still can't believe he proposed to you while you were—" Caroline didn't get to finish her sentence as a warm hand covered her mouth.

Bonnie scowled dropping her hand, then dipped her head in pure mortification when a cheeky Damon came through the doors of the café with Stella in his arms. "Thanks a lot Chatty Kathy" she snipped at her friend who still wore a face of pure amazement.

When the twosome got into normal speaking distance, Bonnie cleared her throat and mustered a smile. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Some little girl wanted to see her mama." he spoke in a childish tone to Bonnie, but his eyes were on the toffee little girl in his arms. His vision swung to Bonnie so fast that her breath hitched painfully in her throat. "And I happen to know a little soldier who wanted to see you also." his voice took on a feral tone and she could feel her panties instantly moisten.

Caroline scoffed. "Little ears perv." she sneered reaching for Stella and pouting when the vampire took a step out of her reach.

"Give her to me."

"No, keep your grubby hands away."

"Jerk.."

Dropping the pot in her hand Bonnie turned over her shoulder to call out for her boss. She might as well take her break since she was sure Damon wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "Mrs. Flowers is it alright if I take 5?"

The older woman sauntered in from the back. "Sure Bon, might as well make it a legit break seeing you've been on five for the past twenty minutes."

"Sorry." she apologized removing her apron and rounding the corner.

When she was within reach Damon immediately assaulted her with a kiss she eagerly returned. It was getting harder and harder to be away from him.

Part of Caroline wanted to cringe she still wasn't used to them. She had found out about their union with everyone else when their lives were once again on the line, but soon after Damon was gone. She didn't have to face the reality of their relationship then; now that he was back she had no choice. Watching them she couldn't help the 'awing' that was happening in her head. She was a stickler for romances and Bonnie and Damon's were the epitome of 'love conquers all.' Even though she still didn't like him for obvious reasons she tried to remain mum on it. Tyler wasn't the best with Vickie, but he was her perfect knight and shining armor; maybe it was the same way for them.

Bonnie felt Stella squirming between them and broke the kiss. "How's my little star."

She only smiled laying her head of wild curls on Damon's shoulder. Damon hadn't even attempted to comb it. "Where's Stefan?" she asked looking to the door then to Damon.

Damon's left eye batted. "Parking the car." He drawled. "I'm surprised he isn't already in here, Blondie's been blowing his phone up."

She narrowed her eyes at Caroline. "I thought you came here to see me!"

Caroline smiled as Stefan walked through the door waving a hand for her to come; she flicked her gaze back to her best friend. "I did! Then Stefan texted me and asked where I was and I said here." She babbled.

"Mm hmm." Bonnie hummed following Damon to a table.

* * *

Caroline slid off of the barstool speed walking out of the establishment. Judging by the text message Stefan sent her she knew he'd just done something dumb. "So what's the big emergency? She asked closing the car door.

Pulling away from the building he waited a couple blocks to answer her question. "I did it." He blurted once they were a good distance away.

Blue eyes widened in confusion. "Did what?" she was praying he didn't do what she thought he did. Especially after he promised he wouldn't.

"I found Alaric." He confessed.

"Stefan you didn't." she sighed plopping her elbow on the car door raking her nails through her hair. "I thought I told you to wait it out, you promised."

"I know, but you don't see how she is with him. She's getting attached to him and I want to get this done now before it gets any worse."

"And when it comes back that Damon's clean and that this was just a wonderful twist of fate for Bonnie; then what will your excuse be for sabotaging their relationship?"

He stopped at the red light eyeing the blunt blonde pensively. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Sabotaging their relationship?" he snorted. "I'm not Damon."

She shrugged holding his gaze. "No you're not and you may not consciously be trying to disrupt them, but yes I think so. I think that you care for Bonnie more than you let on, and the only reason you agreed to keep it platonic was because you didn't expect Damon to pop back up."

A car horn honked and Stefan pumped the gas. "Well it's nice to know how low you think of me."

She sighed training her vision to the passing trees. "Don't even try it. You know I'm always team you, but you can't come between what's basically fated Stefan. She's gonna hate you for this if she finds out."

"She won't. If Alaric says everything is fine I'll stand down and Bonnie will never have to know. I just don't want to see her hurt, she can't go through that again and neither can I."

"You can't control everything Stef, and I hear you saying this but I don't think even you believe it. You and Elena are epic, but you and Bonnie were like, I don't know, _monumental."_ She half smiled. "With her you had the one thing you've always wanted, a family. I don't blame you for not wanting to give that up."

She witnessed something akin to grief pass over his face. "But it's not my family."

She scoffed. "It's as much your family as Damon's, Stefan. Yea the circumstances surrounding it is fucked up, but you were the one there every step of the way. It was you in the delivering room while we compelled doctors and nurses left and right; and it was you that filled in the piece she was missing. Hell, even Tyler was wondering when you guys would just get naked and hunch like two cute little bunny rabbits."

"Caroline…" Stefan groaned.

"Sorry." She laughed. "My point is yea Damon's back but it doesn't take away all the things you've done Stefan and Bonnie knows that. You're not just gonna get kicked to the curb she wants you to continue to be there."

Stefan licked his lips, that all sounded nice in theory, but it'd never work. "Me and Damon can't both be there, if you haven't noticed we have a small issue with sharing and coexistence." He enlightened letting out a humorless laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll figure it out because you love her." She announced as he pulled back into a parking space at the Café. His eyes darted to her questioningly and she simply smiled. "You really didn't think I knew? It's me, Caroline, queen of knowing the what's what and who's dating who." She peeped tapping his nose.

Stefan just sat there frozen in place as she got out of his car and began walking to her own. "Should I expect you on my couch tonight?" she called opening her door.

She heard him let out another deep exhale then mumble. "If Tyler doesn't mind."

* * *

**Okay some quick notes: The story takes place post s4 so its pretty AU and everything that happened on the show im keeping the same, but obviously most things concerning Bamon will be changed to suit this story. All changes will be mentioned within the story so you will know. You'll see what i mean in the upcoming chapters. Also, i'll be mixing in a little bit of the past in each chapter and how everything came to be so it'll all start making sense once the next couple updates get done. This chapter was Stefan heavy, but next chapter we'll be getting more into Damon's POV. Hope you enjoyed reviews are love. Oh and Stella is clairvoyant and maybe empathetic..i'm still looking up all the mythical power stuff.**


End file.
